


A Sweet Treat

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (that is resolved in the second part), Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Heatwave, JayTim Week, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, showering, tender and affectionate cooperative showering (i.e. my kink)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: It is too damn hot for them to be going on a joint patrol tonight, but Jason thinks he has a better idea of what they can do up there together on the tallest roofs in Gotham, and if Tim is game for it, it’s gonna be sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the third day of the tumblr JayTim Week 2017 - Popsicles | ~~Campfire~~
> 
> (This is a prequel to my Day 1 entry [“Temps Up, Tim Down”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11601135), but can also stand alone)

“Mmmph,” Tim moaned obscenely, his lips glistening and his eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. “This was the _perfect_ idea.”

Jason hummed, pleased, and gave the other vigilante a sultry wink. “I know right? I’m chock full of ‘em.”

Tim choked around the sweet length in his mouth and pulled off to let out a laugh. “Well, that is debatable, but you just keep telling yourself that,” he bantered back with a coy little wink of his own before going back down on the length gripped in his hand. He moaned again. Jason watched his face intensely.

“Oh man, babybird, don’t _make_ noises like that, you know what it does to me,” Jason groaned. Tim looked up at him with a wry expression.

“What? Does this get you going, Jaybird?” he teased, going back to the vividly red length and licking a long stripe up the side facing him. He made a show of lowering his mouth over it until none of the dark color showed and then slowly pulled off again, red lips puckered tightly around the column.

Jason moaned again. “Jeez, man, really, you’re gonna make me hard 'r somthin’!”

Tim pulled off with obscene pop. “What? Are you hoping I’ll suck you next?” he teased. “Hate to say it, Hood, but” - he gestured to the deeply red strawberry popsicle clenched in his fist - “you’ll never taste half as good as this does.” He licked another long stripe up the side of the long, cold frozen treat with another appreciative moan. “And you’ll never be this rock hard either,” he teased with a wink.

Jason shook with laughter, waving his own sublime, real-fruit pineapple popsicle around as he rocked in his impromptu seat. “Ouuuuch, babybird! If I didn’t know how much you like my cock I’d take that as an insult.” He shifted on the air conditioner and looked out over the swelteringly hot city nightscape, willing any kind of breeze to start up right about then. They’d picked Wayne Tower, the tallest building around just so they could pull their masks off and maybe catch a breeze. No such luck.

Tim grinned, then sauntered over from the edge of the roof, licking another long winding stripe up his delicious frozen treat. He settled down beside the Red Hood on the flat side of the air conditioning unit with a pleased grunt. “But really, this was a fantastic idea, Hood. I dunno about you, but even with basic liquid cooling in the suit, I’ve been _dying_ under this cowl. B makes it look too easy.” He groaned, stretching his legs out and leaning his head back with a pleased but heat-weary smile. “I really needed this break.”

Jason smiled over at him. “Same. My hood is air conditioned but the micro heat exchangers are barely keeping up with this heatwave.” Jason leaned back on one hand and sucked at the tip of his yellow popsicle. “This week has just been waaaaaaay too hot for anyone.”

“Criminals included,” Red Robin concurred, gesturing with his popsicle and barely swerving it away again before a drip would have landed on Hood’s pant leg. “You know we always joke about Victor Fries at times like this, but this time...actually…”

Jason snorted in agreement. “Yeah, I’d probably _pay_ Freeze to attack the city right now. Hell, _the city_ would probably pay him.” Jason shook his head in amusement. “I wonder if we could convince charitable 'ol Bruce Wayne to make a healthy donation to the cause.”

Tim chuckled. “Oh, yeah, that’d go over well.” He frowned at the now steadily dripping popsicle and sighed before giving in and finally biting off the tip. “But in the meantime…”

For the next couple of minutes they licked, sucked, and nibbled on their sweet treats in companionable silence, focused solely on getting the most out of the cooling snacks before they melted away. Tim snapped the last little bite of frozen strawberries off his stick with a disappointed sigh, then leaned back on both his hands with a huge, contented one. “Thanks, again, Hood. That really was perfect.”

“Mmmmpf,” Jason pulled off his own treat with a nod, “You’re welcome. We’ll have to do this again tomorrow night too, if you’re game. You in?” Tim smiled up at him with a nod, then his eyes slid to the treat in Jason’s fist. Jason caught the glance and grinned.

“Hey, you had yours. Don’t you even think about tryin’ ta steal any o’ mine, you hear,” Jason teased, holding the small remnant away from Tim possessively.

“Hmmm. I’m just curious how it tastes,” Tim responded, leaning in with a smirk.

“That so?” Jason bantered. He eyed his chunk appraisingly then swooped in to snap it off in a single bite. Tim laughed at the action and leaned back again with a smile on his face. Jason swallowed the cool, sweet juices and turned to face the younger man. “Well, too late now.”

“Oh really?” Red Robin responded blithely. “From where I’m sitting, it looks like there’s nearly as much of the flavor around your mouth as there is in it.”

Jason, in turn, couldn’t help but notice the sticky red appearance of Tim’s lips - a flush stain around the edges and a sweet glisten across their surface. Tim flicked his tongue out to lick absentmindedly at the corners.

“Hmmmmmm…” Jason hummed appreciatively. “You’ve got a point there. And I gotta be honest” - Jason grinned - “right now I’m just as curious to see how _you_ taste with a bit of strawberry mixed in.”

Tim laughed but leaned in with a sultry smirk. “Then why don’t we find out, eh?”

Jason leaned in, too, and they came together with a sticky slide of lips, Tim allowing Jason to slip his tongue into his mouth for a brief taste before Tim took back control of the kiss and sucked the sweet juices from Jason’s mouth eagerly.

Tim tasted amazing - sweet like the sunshine of strawberries and pineapple and salty like the sweat of long days and longer nights. Tim moaned into his mouth, pushing and pulling at Jason with increased fervor before pulling away entirely to pant wetly against his lips.

“You taste amazing,” he breathed, pecking and nipping at Jason’s abused lips affectionately between words. “Pineapple is a good flavor on you,” he teased under his breath. Jason growled at the lame joke and pulled Tim in again, sucking firmly against the younger man’s mouth, probing his tongue in to sweep over his teeth and against his tongue in firm strokes. Now it was Tim’s turn to moan into the kiss. Jason kissed him long and hard, chasing the amazing flavor there until it faded and mellowed into something that was solely _Tim_ and then he chased it even harder.

“Personally,” he panted, pulling back a moment to give them both a chance to suck in a breath, “I’m fine with just the taste of you.” Tim groaned at the words and tugged Jason back, taking control of the kiss once more.

They went back and forth like that for a good while until the heat and the press and the _need_ of it all just got to be too much. They pulled away from each other - reluctant to stop, but grateful for the break. Jason fanned at his sweat-streaked, red face as Tim nearly wheezed with how hard he had to pant against the heat.

“Oh… my gosh… too… too…”

“Way too hot for us to be getting this hot and bothered, for sure,” Jason finished for him, tugging at the collar of his suit and wishing desperately for _any_ kind of airflow at that moment.

“I gotta get out of this suuuuuuit,” Tim complained, jumping up and fidgeting in agitation. Jason stared.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh…”

Tim made a face at him and swatted at his arm. “Not like that, you dork. It is waaaaay too hot for that right now.”

“Truth,” Jason agreed, standing up beside the agitated Red Robin and casting a glance around for his discarded hood. “Whaddya say: it’s been pretty damn quiet tonight, and I don’t think it’s gonna get any busier any time soon; you wanna call it a night and head in?”

“Agreed,” Red Robin nodded as he pulled his cowl back over his head. He wasted no time heading over to the edge of the roof. Red Hood replaced his hood and followed. “I could use a shower like crazy right about now,” Red Robin shot over his shoulder.

Jason grinned behind the hood. “A shower sounds pretty damn fine to me. You mind if I join you?” Red’s head whipped around to stare at him; Hood couldn’t see his eyes but he definitely didn’t miss the sultry smirk the other vigilante shot at him.

“You thinking we’ll pick up where we left off?” Red teased.

“That and maybe more,” Hood bantered back, “Maybe I’ll even put these hot lips to use somewhere else if you’re lucky.”

The smirk widened into a wicked smile and then Red turned back to the ledge and shot his line out into the night. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Tim was giving Jason a bj at the beginning of that (or called me on my ruse) then, good job, you totally got the point ;) But, if you totally imagined them having mind-blowing shower sex after that ending, but didn’t get the great mental image of one or both of them sucking each other off and making “ohhh, fruity” jokes, then I’ve failed to convey my second point XD However if you tune in tomorrow, we can find out together if either of them is dorky enough to crack that joke in the explicit part two... ;3
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Read, reblog and like this work on tumblr [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/163458884371/a-sweet-treat). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Tim’s back slammed against the wall and he moaned at the pleasant sensations - the welcome cool of the water cascading over them contrasting sweetly with the amazing feeling of Jason’s hot mouth working around his cock. Jason worked him up slowly, but even after Tim was fully hard and aching for more, Jason didn’t move to speed things up or move things forward.

“J-jayce…”

Jason pulled off with an obscene pop and looked up at Tim with a smirk. “So how’s that for payback, babybird? Now you know how I felt watching you suck on that damn ice pop: hard and _frustrated._ ” He finished the statement with a chaste kiss to the head of Tim’s cock that quickly morphed into him trailing his slick lips down the underside, flicking his tongue out sporadically to lick droplets of water off the darkened skin.

“Y-you’re welcome?” Tim moaned, the sound stretching into a whine as Jason made it to the bottom and nosed at the damp skin there, breath ghosting over Tim’s sack.

Jason glanced up again then stood abruptly, caging Tim in with his arms and leaning in to nose at his cheek. Tim whined piteously.

“Jaaaaaaay.”

“Yup,” Jason breathed against his skin, eyelashes brushing Tim’s forehead and cheeks with wet butterfly’s kisses. “Definitely payback.” Tim moaned.

“Jason I need…”

Jason pulled back and smirked down at him. “You need, huh? Oh man, payback is _soooo_ sweet.” Tim’s eyes rolled back in desperation and exasperation and he leaned heavily into the tile and wriggled between Jason’s arms. “Almost as sweet as those popsicles, huh, babybird?”

Instead of responding Tim planted two hands on Jason’s chest and _pushed_ , almost sending the taller man toppling out of the tub of their shower/bath combo when his heels hit the rim on the other side. Tim dropped to his knees in a flash. Jason gaped as Tim slitted his eyes open against the water and fixed Jason with a dark, needy glare.

“F-fine. If you’re that sore about me teasing you earlier, I’ll do _you_ , then,” Tim informed him breathily and then grabbed Jason by the base and slid his lips down and down and down over Jason’s previously neglected cock.

Jason half gasped, half moaned in a way that must have been gratifying for Tim to hear after having had so many sounds teased out of him already. His legs trembled worryingly as Tim licked his way up then bore down again relentlessly.

“T-t-tim, man, easy…WHOA, easy!” Jason cried wide-eyed, slipping a hand behind Tim’s head to encourage him to come off. Tim ignored the touch. “I was just teasing; you don’t hafta…”

Jason trailed off when Tim finally pulled off and glanced up at him in annoyance. For a long moment they stared at each other, then Tim made a sound of frustration, gripped Jason’s hips firmly with both hands and yanked them around. Maneuvering awkwardly on his knees, Tim moved himself around Jason so that he could manhandle the man to the other side of the tub, leaning Jason up against the wall just as he had leaned a minute ago. He looked up at Jason again and, for the life of him, Jason would have sworn that Tim _pouted_.

“Yeah, I don’t hafta. I wanna,” Tim said, giving Jason no chance to respond before he went right back to sucking and licking at Jason’s cock.

“T-tim! BABYBIRD! Really!”

Tim glared up at him again. “Shut up. Your cum isn’t gonna taste nearly as good as strawberries, but I definitely want this even more than I did that, and that’s saying something, lemme tell you - that popsicle was _heaven._ ” Tim licked a wide stripe up the underside of Jason’s cock. “But. I want this. I want _you_.”

Jason shuddered involuntarily at the words and he gave a weak nod. “Okay.”

Tim moaned against Jason’s skin and went on with gusto, sliding his slick lips down in a winding trail of kisses and flicks of his tongue in perfect imitation of the way Jason had earlier. Jason whined. He struggled to keep his legs from shaking and his hips from bucking into the stimulation.

Tim took Jason into his mouth again, swallowing him down as far as he could, Jason occasionally feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Tim’s mouth. The feel of Tim’s hands pulsing in time with his strokes quickly drove Jason to distraction. As Tim worked he seemed to work himself back into a better mood, and soon he was moaning appreciatively, too, and sending blissed out glances up at Jason’s face whenever he had the chance.

Jason managed enough brainpower to slide his hands into Tim’s soaked hair and massage his scalp affectionately, a distant part of him joking that this would be a hell of a good time to wash Tim’s hair for him. Jason’s mouth babbled nonsense without much awareness of what he was saying, words of praise and affection and who knows what else.

“Holy cow, Tim, what, how; how are you even; you’re too much, too good, too good to me, to good for anyone; so beautiful, so good, so muuuuuuch; babybird, babe, _babe_ , TIM!”

Jason was so, so close. Tim hummed around his cock, the pleased light in his eyes quickly turning to a gleam of determination, and then Tim was moving with intent, probably getting ready to bring Jason to climax. Jason didn’t want that. Not like that. He grasped Tim’s shoulders, pulled back, and pulled the other man off his cock. He used his grip to half pull, half guide Tim up again. “Uh-uh, nope, not like that, nope.”

Tim cursed and swatted at Jason’s guiding hands. “Jason! What the h-”

Jason cut him off without hesitation, smashing his lips over Tim’s and licking his way into Tim’s mouth with all the same energy and passion Tim had shown to his cock just a few moments earlier. He reached a hand between them to grab the hand that Tim had had on Jason’s cock and threw it back in that direction before he groped greedily for Tim’s. Tim cried out and stumbled forward at the sudden contact.

“Nope. Not like that. I need your mouth, I need you up here, I need you, I need you, Tim, I need-”

Tim cut Jason off with a searing kiss, moving his hand on Jason’s cock in perfect imitation of the way he’d moved his mouth a few moments earlier. Jason moaned hungrily into the kiss and worked eagerly at Tim’s cock, feeding back to Tim all the affection and need and love Tim communicated via _his_ mouth and touch - a feedback loop of devotion that overwhelmed all the senses.

They didn’t last long after that, Jason coming with a gasp to be followed almost immediately by Tim, cum arcing out in pearly streams over each other’s hands and running in milky streams down their chests between the droplets of water clinging to their skin.

Slowly, gently they worked each other through it, nipping at each others lips and breathing into each other’s mouths, until, finally, they sagged into each other, completely spent. Jason let his head fall into the space between Tim’s neck and shoulder - Tim’s forehead fell heavily into Jason’s shoulder - and together they panted hotly against each other’s skin until they could catch their breaths.

They stood pressed skin-to-skin from head to toe and simply breathed together like that for several long minutes, until Jason decided they’d better wrap things up and get to bed - preferably _before_ they both fell asleep standing up.

He wrapped his arms up and around Tim’s back - hands drifting into the space between Tim’s shoulder blades - and rubbed gently. Tim hummed appreciatively into Jason’s shoulder and pressed closer into his skin.

“Okay, babybird, let’s do the soap and suds now so we can call it a night, 'kay?” Jason suggested, murmuring the request into Tim’s hair as he reached over and  turned the knob to a warmer setting. He rubbed his hands a little more vigorously up and down Tim’s back and chuckled a bit at Tim’s dramatic sigh in response.

A second later Tim pulled back and blinked up contentedly at Jason, then reached to the side and grabbed Jason’s hairwash. Jason, in turn, reached for Tim’s and together they slowly massaged the foam into each other’s scalps. Jason smiled when Tim’s fingers scratched around the edges of his hairline and behind his ears the way Tim knew he liked, and smiled still wider - like a love-sick dork - when Tim mumbled appreciative nothings with every stroke Jason brushed through Tim’s hair with his fingers, dragging his fingernails against Tim’s scalp in long lines from front to back in the way he knew Tim liked it.

They took turns rinsing under the stream of water, then running sudsy hands up and down each other’s bodies to clean the rest. Jason hummed in pleasure as Tim rubbed his hands over his shoulders in wide, firm strokes, massaging his fingers into the known knots in Jason’s back - knots only Tim knew were there, because even Jason had a hard time telling them apart from general tension sometimes.

Tim nearly purred in contentment when Jason went to his knees to run his large hands up and down Tim’s muscular legs one at a time - over feet and ankles and calves and thighs and up into his groin. Tim slapped Jason’s hand away with a tired laugh when he tried to reach back into the cleft between Tim’s buttocks; Tim chose to reach his own hand down to clean there instead while he fixed Jason with a mock-stern glare that was at odds with the way they grinned at each other like idiots the entire time.

Soon enough Tim glanced over them and nodded approval to Jason, who nodded back then cut off the flow of water. Tim turned to pull back the curtain, but before he did, Jason reached out and turned him back, wrapping both arms around the younger man tenderly and pulling him close.

Tim relaxed into his hold with a contented sigh and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, fingers trailing light, fond brushes across the various scars around Jason’s midsection. Tim let his head fall forward against Jason’s chest, just over his heart, and Jason pressed his lips into Tim’s hair. They stood like that for a good minute, breathing in the humid scent of shampoo and bodywash and each other, soaking in the feel of skin against skin, reveling in the unadulterated contact - _soaring_ at that feeling of focusing on nothing but existing in the same space together as _one_.

Eventually Tim let his head fall back again. He stared up sleepily into Jason’s eyes. “Mmmmm, we needed that. That. That was good. All of that.”

Jason snorted in agreement and peeled himself away from Tim, ripping open the curtain and grabbing towels for them both before the cool, dry air could overly chill them. “I’ll say.”

Tim moved across the bathroom, rubbing the towel up into his hair, and stopped at the door. His eyes twinkled as he turned back to Jason with a grin. “We’ll have to do this again tomorrow night, too, if you’re game. You in?” Tim asked, echoing Jason’s question from the roof.

Jason laughed. “Definitely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I never made it to the “Mmm, fruity” joke but if you want you can imagine that Jason brings his hand to his mouth just after they cum and cracks the joke, only to get a weak slap from Tim in return; I got so into writing the scene and following it as it played out that I completely forgot to add in that silly bit ;P
> 
> Can you believe it: this is actually the very first bit of smut I’ve ever written! Tell me how you think I did in the comments, please and thank you!
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Read, reblog and like this work on tumblr [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/163458884371/a-sweet-treat). Thanks for reading!


End file.
